


【实月】含苞待枝

by akallmy



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akallmy/pseuds/akallmy
Summary: 和上篇一个背景的PWP，以及我想变成一个没有感情的打字机，坐着打字屁股好痛（





	【实月】含苞待枝

**Author's Note:**

> 和上篇一个背景的PWP，以及我想变成一个没有感情的打字机，坐着打字屁股好痛（

随意堆积在桌上的书本随着动作被毫不留情地扫到了地上。噼里啪啦的砸在地板上的声响，却没能引来桌边的两个高中生任何注意的一瞥的注意。

尚处于青春期的炽热气息随着呼吸扑打在彼此的面容上，烘焙出暧昧的燥热感。丝毫没有欲拒还休的避讳羞涩，夜深月另一只没有被抓住手腕的手顺着田中的脖颈攀爬，任由指尖陷入他头后弯曲的黑发。

“嘶，夜神前辈，你的手抓的我头皮痛。”

这么抱怨着，明明只是一周没见，相触的两瓣唇却像久行于沙漠中的旅人，纠缠在一起后只剩了极近靠近的缠绵。莽撞的软舌主动地交缠在一起，迫切又干渴地搜寻着彼此口腔中残留的津液。

月的脸色潮红，眼睑上浓密的像扇子似的睫毛色情地抖着，只是眼睛却没有合上，本就甜蜜的琥珀，此时像被熬成了又稠又粘腻的琼糖，要想要把入眼的人都一同拉进去溺毙才好。  
  
田中实本来就再躁动不过，忍不住用修剪的干净的指甲顺着月的眼角擦过，惹来一眼半催促半妩媚的瞥眼。

“别磨蹭了，实君，你有这么喜欢我的眼睛吗？”  
  
“只要是夜神前辈，我哪里都喜欢。.”  
  
反射性的喃喃自语，说出了心声了的田中实在下一秒就因为暴露了想法而噤了声，陷入尴尬又面面相觑的沉默。  
  
这话说出口未免也过于了羞耻一点，而且还是对像夜神前辈这样备受瞩目的人说，搞得他像是某部情感电视剧里的情圣，在说着深情款款却尺度爆表的台词一样。  
  
但是月却对实说出的话露出满意的笑颜，在和田中实独处着的时候，他总是非常的坦率且直白。

毫不遮掩的笑容让那张本来就拥有极致吸引力的、美丽的脸，动人的几乎是拥有魔性般的魅力。  
  
“实君害羞的样子，我也非常喜欢哦。”  
  
这样说着的同时，他还主动地，轻飘飘地往田中实已经热的有些红的耳朵上吹了口气，故意压低的嗓子又诱惑又挑衅的勾引着对方的蠢蠢欲动，同时雪白的长腿勾了起来，贴合着实大腿的每一根曲线而摩挲相擦，缓慢地让整个人依附的缠上了田中实的腰。  
  
送上来的主动的前辈，谁会有拒绝的想法啊。  
  
田中实用眼睛描摹着月每一寸的容颜，那样想着：  
  
——会有这种想法的家伙，一定是得不到却又饱含着嫉妒，怀着酸溜溜的口气，才会说出那种不识好歹而又肤浅的幻想。  
  
“实君，你似乎已经想到别的事情去了......在我面前居然还能走神吗？”

夜神月看着俯在自己身上却俨然已经开始神游的面容，危险地微微眯起眼睛，手抚摸着贴合着实的脸颊，然后猝不及防地屈起一根细白的手指，不轻不重地在田中的额头上”噔”地弹了一下。

根本说不上疼痛的感觉让田中实猛然回过神来。

”对不起啊，夜神前辈。”  
  
他老老实实地道歉，但是手却开始了动作地解开了月的衣领，从衬衫上的第一颗纽扣开始，抽掉那条束缚着纤细脖颈的领带。  
  
“我会好好......用行动来道歉的。”

白皙的脖颈和锁骨诱人的线条，于是就这样毫无遮掩地就展露在眼前，天鹅般优雅，洁白的又仿佛京都冬季落下的第一捧初雪，在手指不经意的擦过的同时，冷且白的柔软皮肤仿佛有吸力般让人舍不得离开。就像是身前毫无防备向他敞开自己的月一样，褐发铺散在桌面上，湿润的褐瞳盈盈地凝视着自己，显出色情意味上的温顺来。

房间里打足了空调，在冷气充盈的卧室里，湿热的舌头滑过腻白的肌肤，像不安分的蹿游的小蛇，冷与热的反差激起了月的颤栗，没轻没重的吮吸似乎有些粗暴了，在留下湿痕的水渍后暧昧的艳梅印子也。

月抖着睫毛，微微张口喘着气，抬眼看了眼田中实的表情，对方似乎对自己能让月露出这样的表情而倍感得意，本来被月的手指扯的有些乱耷拉着的黑色卷发，都变得蓬松起来。  
  
本来不想这么放纵田中得意洋洋下去，但是又是突然一下湿润的舔舐，让夜神月唇齿间泄出暧昧的呻吟——田中已经将衬衫的扣子解到了腹部，此时正像品尝着什么美味一样，灵巧柔软的舌头带着几分挑逗的意味，酥酥麻麻地扫过月胸前的粉红乳尖。  
  
也不知田中实究竟是有意还是无意，当他用犬齿试探性地轻轻咬了下乳尖时，在听到了一声微乎其微的抽气，心里骚动着下流味道的恶意，想要故意欺负下常常摆出一副尽在掌握的夜神前辈的恶劣心思，毕竟他也是正处于青春骚动期的高中生嘛，想要看自己喜欢的大美人前辈，露出难以把持的可爱表情，也是值得理解的吧？  
  
于是，完全没有停下来的意图，两边乳头都被反反复复舔弄轻咬。粉嫩的乳头被津液弄得湿淋淋，甚至像被渴望哺乳的婴孩不知轻重地吮弄，力度大的仿佛要吮出里头并不存在的乳汁。

被雨水打湿了艳色，肿胀色情的乳头挺在雪白的胸膛上显得有些被凌虐过的可怜。

快感来势汹汹，夜神月猛的扬起修长的脖颈，上下起伏的喉结像是引诱着别人吻上去一样。几乎难以压抑自己带着哭腔的声音，只能脸色潮红地抓紧实的卷发，套着白色的学生袜的足尖弓着在木地板上摩擦出声响，直到连着用抗拒的语气叫了好几声"……实君！"，田中实才欲罢不能般松了牙齿。  
  
松开了手指，软下腰侧躺在平日里写作业的木桌上的夜神月，因为刚刚的难以抵抗的快乐而发丝凌乱。

田中实在他身上撑着手臂，看着连含泪喘息、都能美像是种顶级色情电影的月，就搞得他自己也兴奋的不行，下半身蠢蠢欲动硬的发痛。月似乎连续猛地喘了好几口气才缓了过来，闭着眼、像是被呛着了一样，奇异的潮红明显的攀上雪白的脸颊，迫不得已地用口鼻一起汲取着空气。

"实君 ……"

蹁跹着水光春色的琥珀抬起，凝视且沉默地看了实两秒，下个举动是毫不犹疑地扯住了田中实的学生制服的领带，把他的脸强行拉到和自己同一个水平线上，主动地把仿佛被雨打湿椿般的唇瓣覆了上去。

零碎的、只能在黏黏糊糊的吻中听到的只言片语，却在被交缠着唇齿的快乐中完全没有听清。

"……我可是…报复心很强的。"

然后"嘭"的一声巨响，随着对面突然传来的一股推力，田中实龇牙咧嘴地捂着自己直接接触了坚硬木地板的后脑勺，酸痛感不妙地弥漫开来。草，磕的可真疼！

原本被他按在桌子上的夜神月，现在却顺势骑在了他的腰上，居高临下地冲他飞了一个狡黠的甜笑。  
  
“怎么了，实君，今天你就只有这点花样吗……还是说，你床垫里藏着的那件女式制服，其实，是准备给自己用的？”  
  
那双眼角艳红的褐瞳，在蒙上层如梦似幻的水雾后，就是把能往男人胸口上剖心剜肉的凶器。就被这么又挑衅又勾引地看了一眼，虽然后脑勺依然发痛，但田中实此时感觉自己的下身却更加微妙的不妥，下腹胀热着，似乎硬的更厉害了，甚至于有些难耐的发痛。

不过现在更要紧的问题是……

"——夜神前辈，你怎么知道的？"

他疑惑的语气让月的嘴角不经有些得意的挑起，眼睛含笑，像是要求实猜猜看谜底的答案。

不过，他似乎也没有一定要把田中实暴露秘密的原因藏在心里的想法，在实面上纠结的表情已经可爱到足以取悦自己后，指尖在实的胸口上有节奏地点着，笑眯眯地拉长语调。

"刚好认识的人里，有专门负责帮后勤老师登记的。第一次填错成了女式制服的实君，即使后来补交了多一份的钱，但那套填错的女式制服……"

夜神月眉眼弯弯，话却只到这里为止，白葱般指尖在实的脸蛋上强行戳出了个浅浅的笑窝。

"我想，实君把它带回来的目的，可不是为了自己穿的吧？"

虽然经过和目的完全被戳穿，怀抱着的隐秘心思也被看透的彻彻底底。但月似乎完全没有介意的了然态度，却是另种隐晦的鼓舞。

田中实干脆地抓住了那只在自己脸上开始作乱的白手，凑近嘴边又亲了下，坦然地看着月的双眼，"夜神前辈不是很清楚了吗？"

"我是知道了没错，但实想用一个什么借口，让我穿上它呢？"

其实并未许久的沉吟，田中实心知肚明，夜神月也并非是要要他说出个无可辩驳的原因。而只是需要个理由，一个、在此时暧昧烘烤着的氛围足以继续的借口……

"……作为我期中测试进步的奖励，请夜神前辈穿给我欣赏，怎么样？"

"如果实君这么说的话，这也明明是我的贡献比较大吧？"

似真似假的抱怨，却一边从实身上起了身的月，重新半跪在实的床垫，拉开夹层，从里头抽出了那包女式制服，还故意在实的面前晃了晃，"不过……毕竟我是个注重奖励教育的好老师、这一次，就给实君一些奖励吧……"

接下来的一切，不管是夜神月在褪下那条能把本就那双完美无瑕的腿、修饰的更加笔直纤长的长裤；还是短裙那丝质的布料，柔软且缱绻地顺着腿部的线条往上，最终滑着束上两手可握的腰肢；还是直到最后，在身量还没有彻底发育的青涩肩膀滑下那一扎水手襟，全部的全部，都给了田中实如遭重击、入坠深海般的如梦似幻感。  
  
并非是切实的不真实感，只是在看到冲自己笑着的、美丽到难以言喻的夜神月，被过多的不真实的幸福感冲垮了的感觉。  
  
在夜神月对着镜子再次确认自己的着装，并且把耳边的头发捋在耳后时，在被袭击的前一秒，就已经顺着镜子的反光，看到了突然抱住自己腰的田中实的影子。

即使是猝不及防被拥抱到怀里，也没有一丝一毫的惊讶，只是偏过头顺着实的侧脸往里抚摸着，微微踮着脚和他额头点着额头，唇瓣靠近到不需要别的动作，稍微低头就可以触及重合。  
  
”实君，好像很喜欢我现在的样子......”如此亲密与贴近，月垂着的手顺着田中实牛仔裤已经鼓起了的那处，漫不经心地上下抚弄着。

柔软的指肚覆上对方的性器，隔了层粗糙的布料，暧昧的、挑逗地在大致是龟头的位置画着圈，清纯又妩媚的眼角微微上挑，瞪圆了的纯洁双眼又向实投去显出十分无辜的视线，“都已经兴奋成这个样子了吗......看着很辛苦呢。”

这都是因为谁啊……

虽然想这么说，可是贪婪地注视着眼前夜神前辈的眼睛，被煽动起的内心的燥热，就已经用去了其余的全部精力。

灼热的注视似乎也让夜神月更加兴奋，他微微拍了下田中实箍这自己腰的手臂，示意他松开，接着在身体被归还了自由后的下一秒，就半曲着膝盖，蹲在田中实的面前。

田中实还没把因为月毫不顾忌的动作，被气流带着卷起的裙角下，露出的一截被黑丝勾勒出的雪白大腿而带走的目光收回来，就因为夜神月下一个动作而兴奋到有些僵硬。

轻轻地拉开了裤子的拉链后，那张纯洁端丽如天使般，是每个男生春梦中所能幻想出的最动人的面容，浅浅地伸出丁点小猫般粉嫩的舌头，尝试着地隔着内裤的布料舔了舔被包裹在其中的、已经硬的发胀了的炽热性器。

湿润柔软的舌头的触感在被布料阻隔后已经变得有些不甚清晰，但是这其中的意味却让田中实喘着气，阴茎耀武扬威地抽搐了两下。

"味道好重。"即使是皱着眉，露出了稍微有些嫌弃的表情，也没有人能指责他分毫，"但是……"

手指扯着拉下最后的束缚，已经忍耐到龟头渗出了些体液的性器，毫不遮拦地拍打上了雪白的脸颊和丰润的唇瓣。

月似乎也没有生气的样子，用手微微托着沉甸甸的性器，然后抬起头来给了实一个捉摸不透的表情，嘴唇对着他张张合合，说了一句无言的勾引。

我 开 动 了。

艳椿色的唇瓣，在刚刚抵上炽热顶部粗大的龟头时就被从顶端，一汩汩冒出的透明前列腺液，没有任何顾忌地就将它沾湿了。那张原本只曾经见过和人慢条斯理地说话，优雅地含住送入口中的勺子的嘴唇，现在正在试图舔弄着，然后含住自己跳动的阴茎。

——难以置信、也难以置信地叫人感到燥热。

即使心里有个声音怂恿着赶紧抓住这个时机，但是手抓着伏在自己身前的夜神前辈的发丝，看他那张小嘴颇有些艰难地试着吞下整个鸡巴时，田中实也不免有些为难地怕他勉强自己。

作为男性，这辈子都不可能会想要在这里叫停。但又作为喜欢的人，看着本来养尊处优的前辈，为自己尝试着本来一辈子都不可能做的事情，心里又怎么可能又会不担心他逞强啊？

虽然喜欢抱着因为性爱而陷入疲惫熟睡的夜神前辈躺在床垫上，但田中实可不想让月仅仅为了做这种事而受伤。

踌躇了两下，有些迟疑地，收紧了滑在指缝中柔软的褐发，实的发声是嘶哑的干涩，"夜神前辈，如果很不舒服的话，要不就……"

在前一句话还没说完时，声音就倏忽间没了声响。月勉强地含下了最粗大的顶端，布满跳动的青筋的柱体，也顺着滑动塞进去了一大截。把整个口腔都塞的鼓起了一块儿，甚至有种探进深入食道的错觉。即使是开始显得主动而游刃有余的月，也不免因为喉咙都被残酷地压迫着，产生了生理性的想要呕吐的欲望。

呼吸混乱之际，只能浅浅地用鼻子抽气，他条件性地抓紧了实的上衣，防止自己被整个顶进来的阴茎而带着软了腿。

"嗯……"

轻轻逸出的鼻音，柔软的舌头移动着，在已经被占满的口腔里寻找着空隙，只有少许能够移动的自由的空间里，顺着火热的柱身的艰涩的侍奉着，腰也为了动作而微微摇摆起来。

"——草！"

田中实完全因为刚刚那猛的一下，性器被湿润温暖口腔包裹着的快感而噤了声，如果不是有着足够的忍耐力，就刚刚那一下，他都要忍不住直接射在夜神前辈嘴里了。

极力忍耐着膻气的月，穿着另一种诱惑意味的女生制服，褐色的头发在面颊边轻盈蓬松地晃荡着，简直下流的就像是在录制的色情电影里出现的场景。  
  
太色情了，也太诱人了......  
  
此时房间里打着的空调就好像是错了温度一样，又或者是心灵和肉体的燥热都已经无法通过外力来强行降下来了。这是.......只有眼前的人才能够做得到的事，无论是轻而易举地让自己变得兴奋，还是通过快乐的宣泄来使沸腾的大脑平静。

"夜神前辈，我忍耐不住了。之后……我会好好道歉的。"

完全无法忍耐了，再忍下去，就已经不是简单的问题了。在没头没尾的说了这样一句道歉，田中实凝视着那张贴近在自己腹下的端丽面容，一字一句，"前辈……我要开始动了。"

先是微微耸动腰杆，主动地从月湿润的口腔中抽出一寸的阴茎。但还没来得及等月为口中的压迫感退去而稍微喘口气，就被从上方传来的力度拉紧了头发，凶猛的炽热裹挟着极大的力度、再次被狠狠顶了进去——

"唔……嗯啊！"

被这样毫不留情地捣进喉咙里的动作，让月的眼睛猛的瞪大了，呼吸被狂野的韵律夺走，只能艰难的眼睁睁的感觉自己的脸变得滚烫，涌起潮红。

但逐渐的，在反复的冲撞碾压的适应下，细弱的气音随着摇摆的速度一点点变成语调妩媚的呻吟，更加的明显，在最后几下的抽插里，柔软的舌头已经完全适应般地，给把自己的口腔完全当成了湿润的体腔在猛烈肏干的阴茎更加主动地抚慰。

喷涌而出的白浊没有任何阻碍的直接灌进口腔，乃至于滑进食道里，吞咽的喉结上下鼓动，甚至从喉咙深处，发出了声被灌呛到了的"咕唔"的声响。

"哈……哈啊……"

发泄后爽到剧烈地喘气的实，将已经射了一回精液的阴茎顺利从月的嘴里抽了出来。而无力地松了手指的月，也顺势分膝坐在了冰凉的地板上，手捂着嘴，还咳嗽了两下。田中实急忙把扔在地板上的纸巾盒拿来，在要帮夜神月擦掉嘴边残留着的，因为抽出性器时蹭上的浓精时，夜神月的手安静地顺着指缝扣住了田中实的十指，制止了他的动作。

粉嫩的小舌勾引般的舔过内存唇瓣，也搜刮掉残留的、腥咸的白浊。

保持着面对面坐着的姿势，月微微抬起腿往前伸出，两条长腿都分着环在实的腰两边，整个人像是被他拥抱着一样的姿势，眯起眼睛。

"——实君有觉得舒服吗？…刚才动作粗暴的，都稍微有点吓了我一跳……不过，直接吞下去的味道果然还是很奇怪，但毕竟是实君的东西，我也并不讨厌就是了。"

本来还对刚刚毫不留情地举动有些歉意的田中，在听到月分明没有什么不适，甚至还留有余韵地说着挑逗的话后，也不由得反击着回嘴，"夜神前辈到最后明明也很享受这样的吧，我也很吃惊，前辈居然会因为粗暴的行为感到舒服吗？"

并没有反驳意味，或许是因为一直肏进了喉咙里导致的，有些沙哑的笑声。

"谁知道呢……？如果实君感兴趣，不如用更加粗暴的方式对待我试试看？"

月一边说着，一边牵着田中实的手，任由他的指肚在自己裹着层质感奇妙的黑色丝袜的大腿上来回滑动。另只空余的手微微牵起了轻飘飘的格子裙摆，虽然并没有连身下穿着的内裤也一同换成女式，但若隐若现的纯白，依然挑动着最容易被怂恿的神经。

下腹热流涌动着的，本来才纾解过一会的性器，很快地就再次膨胀坚硬了起来。

"…实君好不容易搞来的制服，这样就弄脏而不好好利用的话，总有种浪费了你付出的心血。"

在话刚刚结束的下一秒，夜神月就感觉被自己靠着的人伸出了结实的手臂，猛然一下腾空托起了他。然后就是背被狠狠按在了深漆的门板上，势在必得的、幽深眼神的凝视。

完全没被吓到的月，反而更加主动地勾住了实的脖子。实的手像是学校里不安分的不良一样伸进了月的裙下，甚至没有掀开裙摆，沿着柔软细腻，仿佛掐一下就能留下晕红印子的腿肉摩挲着扯下月的内裤，直直带下来，却又由于月现在勾着腿的动作，而没有直接落到地上，而是煽情的挂在了雪白的腿窝上晃荡。  
  
夜神月因为他的直接而更加贴近，像是朵整个被实搂在怀里，亭亭玉立的花似的。  
  
“实君现在有没有......好像自己正在和女高中生援交的感觉呀。”  
  
田中搭着眼，看现在眼睛湿润着正注视着自己的夜神月，脸色仿佛催熟了夜半桃花般，熏熏红，饱经蹂躏的唇丰润的有些肿了，清丽的水手服搭在他身上毫无违和感，仿佛正是个纤细美丽的女高中生，只是现在的这副姿容，唯一能让人想到的就是已经沦陷在情欲中的迷乱情态。  
  
“夜神前辈...现在，真的非常、非常的诱人。”  
  
甚至没有再多说别的什么话，在这样最直白的驱使下，好像多余的话语都不如直接的动作来的直白。  
  
粗糙的指肚毫不留情地揉捏了下月雪白地臀肉，深深地指印在浓丽的色彩反差下，就仿佛是雪中留梅般显眼，把本来还想说些什么的夜神月的声音，在还没开口前就变成声婉转妩媚的呻吟。  
  
这只手依托着月的身体，让他不至于滑下去时百般挑弄。另一只手却也同样在作恶——手指有一下没一下的抚弄着月也已经立起来的前端。灵活的手指顺着滑腻的柱体上下摩擦，偶尔还会用修剪平整的指甲抠抠顶端的小口，激起月痉挛般的抽搐。  
  
在感觉前端已经硬的差不多，月也像粘人的猫一样整个腻在了田中实的怀里，即将要高潮的时候，实却故意的，用指肚堵上了已经开始缓缓滴出白浊的小孔。  
  
“实君——”  
  
连撒娇的感觉都这么可爱，不满又喘息的语气，明明是绝大多数的时候都是这样一个掌控全局的性子，但偶尔的反差，简直让人无法抑制想要欺负这样少见的前辈的心情。  
  
田中实微微低下头，吻了吻月几近完全被汗水打湿，褐发服帖地粘在脸上的鬓角，但是说出的话却并不是像动作那样的温柔与善解人意。  
  
“夜神前辈，不行哦......哪有援交的JK会比服务对象更早高超的到底，至少也要先负责到底吧？”  
  
随着话里显示坚决的态度，被月的体液打湿了的手指，也试探性的探索着那处紧致的小穴。虽然手指已经是滑腻的状态，但是真正探入的时候，还是被反射性地箍的紧紧的。  
  
“啊......”  
  
被措不及防的手指挤入了身后的甬道，月的脖颈完全仰起，把自己的脖子显露在实的面前，让实完全没有避讳地咬住月的肩膀，像是死死咬住猎物的野兽，一旦得手就死也不会放开。  
  
本来纠缠着紧紧的长腿，贝壳般雪白的脚趾也绷的僵硬，在不知不觉间就滑落着点在地上。  
  
手指挤入的非常艰涩，被里面火热柔软的肉壁挤压着，就仿佛要折断一般。但是田中实的脸色却都没有改变，内里抗拒推搡着的姿态，却没能阻拦他不依不饶地往更深处去推进的指尖。  
  
手指在里面反复抠挖摩擦，在触及到某个熟悉的，微微凸起的小点时，甚至没有犹豫，就又重又狠地碾了下去。  
  
“嗯啊！”几乎要整个人弹起来的雪白身体，在被实早有防备的动作按了下来。月的腰仿佛折断般的、不住地抖着，弓成条美丽的曲线。温热的腹部肌肉痉挛地抽搐着，由于紧紧地和托着自己的对方肌肤相贴，这份极致的，仿佛过电般激烈的快感就顺着皮肉传给了始作俑者的另一个人。  
  
手指艰难地，从仿佛食髓知味而依依不舍挽留着的穴肉中抽出，两根手指开开合合之间粘连着的粘稠液体，让田中实直接更加用力地掰开了月的臀瓣，挺立着的粗大性器，蓄势待发地顶着正开开合合、仿佛贪婪地寻求着什么的红艳的小穴上。  
  
田中实稍微调整了下姿势，为了方便等会儿能干的更深，让月背部悬空弓起、胸口更加往前靠地与自己相贴。本来死咬着肩膀的犬齿微微松开，在舔弄吮吸掉擦破的口子处，滴下来的小血珠子后，珍而慎重地又吻了下那块地皮肉。  
  
仿佛也预感到了即将到来的，月的手指抓紧了实背上的衬衫布料。  
  
下一秒，已经滚烫的坚硬阳具毫不犹豫地破开了颤颤巍巍的穴肉，粗大的茎身实在是让小穴难以包裹，在被撑开到极致后，甚至连轻微的收缩都显得超过了限度。黏腻火热的内膜紧紧贴合，甚至能感觉到性器上涨起的青筋，随着脉搏般鼓动着。顶端直直捣进了最深处，只要稍微摆动一下，就可以顶到尽头，把怀里的人干的止不住的哭叫。  
  
被讨好的穴肉极尽缠绵地吮吸、讨好着滚烫的阳具，田中实感觉连呼出来地空气都像是烫的，仿佛在焦急地催促着动作。但当他看着怀里，因为被肏进去被一寸寸撑开，因为那太烫太深了的酸胀感，而双眼茫然地倚在自己胸前，嘴唇颤抖，一时半会儿回不过的夜神月时，到底还是因为怜爱而没有立刻动作，只是又摸了下他柔软服帖的褐发。  
  
本来堵着前端的手指，也没有因为此时而有任何掉以轻心，死死地阻碍着喷薄而出的渴望。  
  
两相堆叠的快感，几乎都要扭曲成难以忍受的痛苦。像是被煮沸的滚水一样的大脑，即使平时再敏锐聪颖，现在都变得毫无用处。而此时此刻唯一的出路，被情欲的本能驱使着，让夜神月双眼迷茫地凑近田中的脸，仿佛在渴望着一滴清凉的雨滴般、舔了舔实现在也烫的不行的耳垂。  
  
这一下就像是火燎断了最后的绳索，蹿升的郁燥即使是再多的喘气也难以缓和了。只有把这捧从天上落尽自己怀里的月干到尖叫哭泣，连手指都抓不住自己衣物那顺滑的布料，把堵在性器里的白浊全都彻彻底底地射进心爱的人的身体里，才能从这种断绝理智般的渴望里挣脱出来。  
  
阴茎稍微用力地顶进了最尽头，在惹来陷在指缝里，洁白饱满的皮肉的颤抖后，又在依依不舍地挽留下轻轻地抽了出来，直到大半个茎身将有些红肿的穴肉带了出来，只余了粗大的龟头卡滞在甬道里后，深深吸了口气，然后仿佛鞭挞肆虐般的，毫不留情地开始侵犯着这个让人根本舍不得抽出来的，又紧又湿的淫乱的小穴。  
  
阳具表面绷起的血管像是另一种酷刑，随着每一次的动作都刮擦碾压过汁水丰沛的内里。田中实掐着月的腰，耸干的力度又狠又重，好像要把月就此这样肏的昏过去般，丝毫没有怜惜。光滑细腻的背部被冲击的力度不断地在坚硬冰冷的门板上蹭着，泪眼朦胧间，恍惚都感觉有些细嫩的皮肤给擦破了皮，撞的门板哐哐作响。  
  
但是，很舒服。在本来艰难忍受着的胀痛褪去后，难以言喻的酥麻快感像温水般把整个人侵泡其中。  
  
“夜神前辈、夜神前辈.......月......”  
  
“嗯啊.....实君......”  
  
汗滴顺着额头和手臂，还有腹部一同滑下，伴随着体液滴滴答答在脚下的木板上小小的聚成摊湿水。在情迷意乱中他们寻觅着彼此的唇瓣，唇齿启开后黏黏糊糊的舌头像蛇一样交缠着，交换着口中的津液。  
  
力度逐渐变得缓而沉重，每一下都要尽可能地让月忍不住摆起腰来后，才重重地干进了穴心。层叠巨浪般的快感和刺激让月不由得越发加紧，最终在似哭似气般的叫声里，实狠狠地碾过那处再熟悉不过的，能给月带来极致快乐的敏感点，同时松开一直堵着月前端的手指。白色的液体溅到了他的腹部，月因为高潮，已经瘫软的抬不起任何一根手指。  
  
故意趁着极致的顶点还未过去的敏感，实把月更紧地抱在怀里，任由火热的浊液直直地射进潮湿的穴肉深处。  
  
满溢的精液也顺着含不住的穴口，蜿蜒着雪一样白的大腿，漫湿在棕色的木地板上。  
  
情过正浓，月窝在了实的怀里，本来勾在腿上的内裤也被毫不在意地落在地上，没有去管。身上只有上衣的水手服和下身半掩着大腿根的短裙，脸色红红地睡熟过去。  
  
田中实看着怀里被学校里所有男男女女暗恋着的，睡着像天使般美丽的夜神前辈，想着今天没办法也要留宿在自己这边了吧。  
  
这么想着，在借用月的手机给家里报备过之后，也帮月清理了一下身体，让他睡醒了不要太过难受。  
  
被依偎着的充实感，让田中实低下头，轻声说道。  
  
“晚安......前辈。”  
  
  
  
  



End file.
